Temptation
by AkiiRawrz
Summary: Yugi's feelings toward Joey change when his dreams become intimate. Yami tries to help but Yugi doesnt want to listen to his seductive tips. When a fatal accident has them enclosed in a calapsed home for weeks will he give into the temptation? YOAI!
1. The Dreams

Temptation

chapter 1

The Dreams

_Yugi walked down the walkway in the park. It was a beautiful morning and he couldn't wait to get outside. To feel the wind wipping at his face, and the sun rays on his light skin. He was off in his own little wold, as usual, when he bumped into something, or someone. 'What did I just bump into', He thought. Then he looked up to see Joey grinning down at him. "Eeep" Yugi muttered silently. "Hey Yugi, whats up?" Joey asked. "Good I-I-I guess" Yugi stammered. He stared up at Joey and smiled lightly. Then he let out a shaky sigh. These past few days his feelings toward his friend have changed a lot. And he wasn't sure if it was for better or worse. "You okay?" Joey asked cocking his head to the side. "Yeah" Yugi smiled. Joey smiled back and Yugi bit his lip. 'He is so beautiful', He though and almost slapped himself. Then slowly Yugi's eyes lowered to his lips. He had always thought of what it would be like to kiss him. 'I can't think like this towards him!' He yelled at himself over and over again. "_

_Hey listen. I have something that I have to tell you Yugi"_

_"What is it?"_

_Joey sat down on the bench behind them and patted the seat beside him. Yugi swallode hard and sat next to him. _

_"Well...I really don't know how to say this but"_

_"Is there anyway you can show me?" Yugi regreted saying that._

_"You know what? There is a way I could show you" _

_Joey was excited about something and Yugi got a little scared. He heard a noise and then turned to see what it was. But nothing was there. Was he trying to stall? But he wasn't doing a very good job of it none-the-less. When he turned back around his lips crushed up against Joey's_

Then Yugi awoke breathing heavily. He slapped himself on the forehead lightly. "Why? Why do I always wake up during the good parts!" He yelled. "You're pathetic" That voice was all too familiar. "Not him again" Yugi growled and sat up to see Yami leaning on the door. "How many times do you have to barge in at night?" Yugi asked annoyed. Yami chuckled and walked over to him. "A lot" Yami sighed.

"I can never sleep with you around"

"And you have me to thank for that huh?"

"Yep" Yugi laughed. "How many of "those" dreams have you had so far?" Yami asked sitting down on the bed beside him. "I don't know. I lost count after 20" Yugi said and Yami couldn't help but laugh. "20? You are freaking kidding me?" He continued to laugh. Yugi glared at Yami. He was not in the mood to laugh.

"I'm sorry Yugi. But what do you plan to do about all these dreams?"

"I don't know Yami. I need help. Real bad". Yami wanted to comment but he didn't want Yugi to feel worse then he already did. "Go ahead. Say what you want. I'm fine" Yugi muttered putting his face in his hands.

"No your not"

"Yeah I am. I'm perfectly fine. You're right I am pathetic"

"No you're not. I was just joking around Yugi"  
"Come on! I dream and dream about something that will never happen. And don't say that it might because there is a zero percent chance that it will happen. I'm so stupid even believing it" Yugi sighed and lowered his hands into his lap. He sat there starring into space when he felt an arm wrap around his shoulders.

"I'm not really in the mood for confort Yami"

"It doesn't matter weather your in the mood for it or not. I'm still trying" Yugi sighed giving up and gave Yami a hug.

"Don't worry, I will help you out"

"Thanks"

"You're welcome. Now get some sleep. I have something planned tomorrow" Yami said and climbed off the bed. "What do you have planned?" Yugi asked narrowing his eyes. "Oh don't worry You'll see" Yami winked and then he disappeared. "He scares me so much" Yugi muttered, laying back down and fell back asleep.


	2. Yami's help

Chapter 2

Yami's help

Yugi woke up to a loud banging on his door. "Wake up! Come on what did I say last night Yugi!" Yami yelled from outside the door. Yugi got up slowly rubbing his eyes. "I'm coming god" He grumbled and sat there a few minutes seeing how he'd react.

"hurry up please!"

"Fine." Yugi sighed getting up and opening the door. Yami grabbed him by the arm and pulled him down into the living room. "This better be good" Yugi growled.

"It is. I am going to help you gain confidence"

"Confidence for what exactly?"

"Making your dreams come true" Yami answered grinning. "Yeah okay, I'm going back to bed" Yugi turned and tried to walk away but Yami grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him back. "No you're staying right here and letting me help you" Yami smirked. "I. Hate. You" Yugi growled as Yami shoved him down on the couch. He took a seat next to him. "Now are you going to sit here and listen or am I going to have to tie you down?" He threatened. Yugi sighed and shook his head defeated. "I'm pretty sure you'd enjoy that anyway" Yugi laughed. Yami narrowed his eyes and yugi knew that was telling him to shut up.

"I'll shut up"

"Good. Now lets begin"

"Begin with what!?"

"With tips" Yami winked making Yugi gulp. "And what kind of tips? Are they really going to be to help my confidence?" Yugi asked. "Yeah of course" Yami answered smiling.

"Now that I have your attention. What have you done to resolve this problem so far?"

"Nothing"

"Of course! Nothing."

"What should I do oh mighty pharoah" Yugi chuckled. Yami glared at him and Yugi sighed. "What you should do first is hang out with him more then you usually do"

"Won't that just give away my feelings"

"Not at first" Yami smirked. Yugi sat there as Yami told him everything that he should do in these next few days or so. And as he progresses his confidence should grow. "Now for these next few days I want you to keep it low. And then next week we will work on flirting" Yami started and Yugi stiffened.

"I don't know if a week is as long as you should wait before doing that"

"What do you want to work on it tomorrow?"

"No. No, no. A week is fine" Yugi muttered and Yami smiled. "Great! Now lets take these new tips to the test" Yami said and dragged Yugi to his room.

"Now get dressed and meet me downstairs"

"Where are we going?"

"We're going to see Joey" Yami answered slamming the door on Yugi's face. Yugi gulped and stood there unable to move. What did Yami have planned? Hopefully he wasn't going to embarras him. Yugi got dressed quickly and met Yami at the front door. "Yami before we leave prmise me something" Yugi said. "Whatever you say" Yami smiled.

"Dont emberras me"

"You don't have to worry about that Yugi. I promise I will not emberras you"

"Good. Let's make sure you keep your word" Yugi muttered. They both walked quietly. Yugi was nervous and didn't want to do this. But with Yami in on this, he knew there was no getting out of it. As they stood in front of Joey's door Yugi looked up at Yami. "I'm not confortable with this" He said and jumped when Yami knocked on the door. "It's going to be fine. Don't be so jumpy or he'll suspect something" Yugi nodded and shivered as he heard low footsteps. "Yugi calm down" Yami said smiling down at him.

"I can't"

"Well you better because he is about to open that door". And Yami was right a few minutes later Joey opened the door. Yugi gasped silently at the sight of him. He stood there and stared at him for the longest time as him and Yami talked. Finally he turned to Yugi. "Hey are you okay Yugi?" Joey asked breaking his trance.

"Yeah I'm fine"

"Come in guys" Joey smiled and they followed him inside. "So what brings you two here this early in the morning?" He asked and Yugi eyed at Yami. Yami avoided his eyes. "We just woke up real early and got bored" Yami answered. _'That's the best answer he can come up with!?' _Yugi thought. "I'd probably do the same thing anyways" Joey chuckled. Yami laughed too and then elbowed Yugi in the side. He laughed lightly and let out a shaky sigh. "Is he really okay?" Joey whispered to Yami. "Yeah he's okay. Just a little tired" Yami smirked toward Yugi who just glared at him. "Well are you two hungry?" Joey asked trying to relase some of the tension in the room. "I am" Yugi said perking up a little but he still glared at Yami from-time-to-time. They spent 2 hours over at Joey's with Yami's eyes telling Yugi to do something but he just sat there in silence. Yami finally gave up and decided it was time to go home. "Well I think it's time for us to go" Yami said looking at Yugi and sighed. "O-okay then see you guys later" Joey answered looking a little upset as they walked out. Just as he was closing the door Yami stopped it. "Hey Joey, hows about you come and stay a couple days next week?" Yami asked and Yugi glave him an "im going to kill you" look which he ignored. "Sure sounds great!"

"Great! See you later" Yami smiled casualy shutting the door behind him. "I hate you so much" Yugi muttered as they walked back home. "You'll thank me later" Yami chuckled grinning down at him.


	3. A Little Push

chapter 3

A little push

The week passed by so fast. Yami helped Yugi out during the night so he didn't get much sleep. He had forgotten about the "flirting lesson" with Yami and even that Joey was coming over for a couple days. He would have forgotten it for good until Yami came barging in and yelled in his ear, "It's time yugi!". Yugi groaned and hit him upside the head with a pillow. "Shut up and let me sleep" Yugi groaned turning on his side not facing Yami. "Do not make me get Joey to come over a few hours earlier" And with that Yugi was up and out of bed in seconds. "Dang, if only that worked for everything" Yami chuckled. Yami went downstairs and waited for Yugi to get dressed. Which that took forever. Yami knew he had to be giving himself time to compose himself before his lessons. He had to admit that his lessons were kind of seductive. At least when it came to flirting. Yami smirking to himself at that thought. Finally Yugi came down fully dressed but he had a nervous look in his eyes. "Took you long enough don't you think" Yami teased. Yugi just rolled his eyes and sat down next to him on the couch.

"Now let's begin"

"Not yet"

"What do you mean not yet!?" Yami yelled.

"I don't know I just....don't think I want to do this"

"Well you're gonna! Come on! Joey is going to be here in less then an hour!" Yami growled making Yugi move back a little. "Fine go ahead" Yugi sighed and sat back closing his eyes trying to calm down a little. "I can't do this. You won't cooperate" Yami sighed sitting back in his seat. "Thank god" Yugi whispered to his self. Luckily Yami didn't catch that. "But" Yugi sighed hearing that meant there was a catch. "Don't think you're getting off the hook this easily" Yami smirked.

"With you I know I won't"

"That's the spirit!"

"You're really starting to scare me"

"You're point?" Yami asked raising an eyebrow. Yugi sighed deeply and rolled his eyes. "You want me to spill your little secret to Joey" Yami knew that would set him off.

"You do that and I swear"

"Just kidding" Yami laughed. Just then there was a knock at the door. They both eyed each other. Yugi was not going to let him get the door. Yami looked at the door and then back at Yugi. He didn't want him to get the door either. They both slowly stood up still staring at each other. _I need to get to that door, _Yugi thought and took a big step back narrowing his eyes toward Yami. Yami smirked an "im going to get there first" kind of smirk and took a step forward. Then he darted toward the door. But Yugi was the one who got there first.

"How do you do that?"

"I have my ways" Yugi smirked crossing his arms over his chest. "Just open the door" Yami growled. Yugi sighed and opened the door which resieved a growl from Yami. "What's wrong with you two today?" Joey asked looking back and forth from Yugi to Yami.

"Nothing" Yami growled.

"Yeah everything's fine!" Joey raised an eyebrow at Yugi. "Oookay" Yugi just kept smiling. "I really don't think he is okay" Joey whispered to Yami. "Tell me about it" Yami smirked at Yugi and turned around walking into the living room. _I wonder how many times I'll roll my eyes. Too many to count I'll admit, _Yugi thought rolling his eyes again. He followed them and sat down on the couch.

"So" Yugi muttered tapping his foot.

"So what?" Joey asked.

"I don't know I'm just so bored" Yami shook his head and sighed at Yugi.

"You're always bored"

"Yeah but still those times I had something to do later on. I can't think today. Hmm and I wonder why?" Yugi mocked narrowing his eyes at Yami. "Is there something going on that I shouldn't know about?" Joey asked feeling a little weird about being in the middle of all of it. "No" Yugi muttered and laughed nervously. "Are you okay" Joey asked looking at him concerningly.

"No I'm fine"

"Well don't take this the wrong way but you don't look like it"

"Yeah I know" Yugi sighed. Yami looked at him and sighed too. "Come here" He muttered grabbing Yugi by the wrist and dragged him into the other room.

"Do you need a little push or something?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you need a push to start flirting with Joey"

"What kind of push are you talking about Yami?"

Yami sighed and looked down at the floor. "Yami, what kind of push are you talking about?" He reapeated. Yami sighed again and looked deep into Yugi's eyes.

"Remember this is just to push you okay?"

"Yami what are you talking about"

"This is just to help you" Yugi stared at him in confusion as he leaned closer. _What is going on here, _Yugi thought and started to get nervous. Yami leaned down and in seconds he kissed Yugi passionatly. "Um....yeah....that was deffinatly a push" Yugi said backing away.

"You sure it will help?"

"Oh I'm sure it will"

Yugi walked back into the living room and sat next to Joey. He stared at the wall not blinking at all. He was barly even breathing. "Yugi, are you sure you don't want me to come back another time?" Joey asked. "No I'm fine really Joey" Yugi smiled at him trying to convince him. "Fine. I believe you" Joey smiled and sat back. Yugi sighed sitting back also. _This is going to be a very long day, _Yugi thought looking over at Joey.


	4. By Night Fall

**When Night Falls**

Night came faster then Yugi thought. Him and Joey spent their time talking and chating; not many things they've been doing these past few days. Yugi thought it was just a weekend for them to relax. I mean he needed it. He's been so busy these past few months and it felt different to not have something important to do. "It's just so weird not to be doing something today" Yugi muttered. Now he was upside-down, hanging off his bed with Joey sitting on the floor right beside his head. "Yeah, it does" He muttereed and stared at him. "Why" Joey chuckeld shaking his head slowly. "Why what?" Yugi turned his head a little to look at Joey.

"I just don't understand how I can hang out with you"

"Come on who could not love me"

"Uh the entire world"

"Shut up Joey, Who asked you?" They both laughed. Yugi sighed and Joey layed his head back on the bed.

"How can you hang upside down for so long? Isn't the blood rushing to your head already?"

"Actually it isn't. But I can bet that once I stand up I will be dissy"

"I second that bet" Joey laughed and stood up. "So when you gonna stand up?" He asked smirking. Yugi rolled his eyes and then sat up. "Ouch! God my head hurts" He yelled.

"Well thats what you get for staying upside down for so long"

"Whatever. Oh god I need an asprin"

"I'll get it. Where do you keep it?"

"Where else would I keep it?" Joey sighed and walked out muttering something under his breath. Yugi sighed and walked over to the window. It had just began to rain. He sat there and watched the rain fall as he waited for Joey. He never knew why but he just felt safer when it rained. "Here" Joey said handing him asprin and a glass of water. "Thank you" Yugi swallode them fast and only took a small sip of water. "So what do you wanna do now?" Yugi asked.

"I don't know"

_'Movie',_ Yami whispered to Yugi. "How about we watch a movie" Yugi blurted. He covered his mouth realizing what he had just said. _crap,_ He thought. Yugi could almost slap himself. "That sounds like a good idea" Joey muttered and smiled. _No it is not a good idea! Dang it Yami, _Yugi yelled. Just as they were desiding what movie to watch there was a loud crash of thunder and then the lights went out. _Even greater, _Yugi thought sighing deeply. "Wonderful" Joey muttered sighing in frustration. "It's okay just tell me where you are" Yugi said being the calm one in the situation. Or that's what he wanted himself to think. "I don't know" Suddenly there was a loud bang. "Nope wall" Joey grumbled making Yugi chuckle lightly. "Okay hopefully I don't do that aga-" Then there was another bang and Joey stopped talking.

"Joey, don't tell me you just tripped over my bed"

"Yeah I did"

"You are so light on your feet"

"Whatever, where are you?" Joey asked. Yugi followed his voice and then he was on the floor. He reached out a hand and he felt something. He was unsure of what it was and very confused.

"Um Yugi?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you....maybe....get your hand off my thigh please?" Joey asked and Yugi snatched his hand away. "Sorry" Yugi muttered more to himself. He was so emberrassed. And some part of him actually wanted to do that again. A smirk slid across his face and he reached his hand out again. _No stop, _He told himself. But his hand wouldn't listen. It slid up and down Joey's leg. He could feel him shiver under his touch. _Stop it now, you can't go any further, _His hand still wasn't listening to him. _Maybe I can go a little further,_ That thought made his smirk widen. But right as his hand was right above his inner thigh he started realizing what he was doing and stopped. He lurched back and started to stutter. "I am so sorry Joey. I really don't know what I'm doing. Im just tired" He lied breathing heavily. "Yugi its fine. I know how you get when you're tired" Joey smiled reasuringly. Yugi sighed and smiled back. His eyes where now adjusting and he could see better. _'You're flirting', _Yami chuckled. _like I care. _The rest of that night they sat on the ground talking until the lights came on. That was when they both realized how close they were to each other. Joey had his back to the bed and Yugi was sitting almost in his lap. Yugi looked down at his leg that was in the middle of Joey's legs and bushed a deep red. "Finally" He whispered and sighed deeply. _About time, I thougth I was going to do something stupid again, _Yugi thought. "So" Joey muttered and yawned. He leaned back on the bed and layed his head back closing his eyes. _'Do something before he falls asleep! HURRY!', _Yami urged. Yugi sighed knowing that there was no way out of it. And he was a little upset that the both of them were about to fall asleep. So Yugi sighed and he opened his mouth to speak when he heard snorring. "Crap" He whispered and looked over at his friend who was fast asleep. _He looks even cuter asleep_, He thought. _'I told you to hurry', A deep voice inturupted his thoughts. Why can't you just shut up. _THere was a long silence and Yugi figured he had given up on talking. He yawned and blinked. He hadn't realized he was this tired. His eyes started to get heavy as he leaned back on the bed. He then fell into a deep sleep.


	5. When The Walls Fall

**When The Walls Fall**

Yugi awoke to warm breath in his ear. His eyes moved slowly and and saw Joey grinning. "Can't you and Yami ever let me sleep" Yugi grumbled and shoved him away.

"No"

"And why not"

"Becuase it sooo funny" Yugi chuckled and threw a pillow at him.

"Where did you get that?"

"Behind me" Joey laughed. "You know your voice has gotten deeper". Yugi tilted his head to one side and raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?" He asked. He never even thought of his voice getting deeper anytime soon. "Yeah, but only a little" Joey smirked. Yugi slapped him upside the head and laughed.

"Ouch! What the heck was that for!?"

"Never joke about something like that"

"I wasn't joking and mayb-"

"Don't even finish that sentence" YUgi growled staring at the wall away from Joey. He knew where he was going. And he didn't like it. "Well it's true" Joey pouted.

"I just don't want to hear it right now"

"Why not.....Did something happen?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean these last few week, you know. Something I should know about. A reason why you're acting like this" Then Yugi lost it. He didn't want to talk about it but looks like he has no other choice. "Yeah I'm perfectly fine! It's not like my hearts broken like usual! Im as happy as I'll ever be!" He yelled and smiled half heartedly. Joey shook his head. He knew what that meant. There was only one reason for that smile. "What happened now?" Joey asked. Yugi sighed and didn't look at him. He stayed silent staring at the wall. His eyes blank and no emotion on his face. "And I swear if you don't look at me and spill I will slap you across the face" Joey growled and then Yugi sighed defeated. He sighed and turned looking down facing Joey.

"Is this better?"

"It would be better if I can see your face" Joey said lifting a hand and tilting his chin to face him. Their faces were inches apart and Yugi thought it was weird when Joey didn't move back.

"Well...."

"Well what?"

"Um.....er... I-" Before he could finish there was a loud explotion. "What was that?!" Yugi yelled jumping up to his feet. Then he blushed as his lips grazed Joey's as he jumped up. But joey didn't notice so Yugi decided not to mention anything, besides he wanted to know what that sound was. Yugi walked over to the door and was about to open it when there was another explotion and the lights flickered. "I don't like you should open that door" Joey muttered and grabbed Yugi's hand that was still on the knob. Yugi's breathing started to quicken and he closed his eyes enjoying the warmth of Joey's hand on his. Then the warmth was gone and he opened his eyes. When he opened his eyes there was a loud bang and then a cracking sound. "What is that?" Joey asked and he started to shake in fear. "Its the roof" Yugi muttered looking up at the now cracked ceiling and stepped back from the door. "What are we going to do!" Joey yelled at Yugi. "I don't know but we may want to get out before It's too late" Yugi muttered and started to sprint tward the door. But as he reached it the ceiling came crumbling down on top of them.

*****

Yugi groaned as he sat up a little coughing violently. He looked around and shivered. All he could see was darkness. It was also very cold. Where was he? Then he remembered. He remembered the cracking and the crack in the ceiling. He remembered the pain that came a few moments later. He felt around to make sure he wasn't bleeding and nothing was damaged. But only his forhead and legs ached. He brushed himself off and tried to stand but he couldn't. He was still sore. He sighed and layed back down. He didn't know or care what he was laying on. He just wanted to relax until his aches were gone. Tears rolled down his cheeks and then he started to worry. _Where's Joey, _He thought and sat up quickly recieving pains in his legs. "Joey! Joey are you okay?" He asked into the darkness. He started to get real worried until he heard a loud groaning and then a small sigh. "Yeah I'm okay" Yugi sighed in relief. Hearing his voice made him feel a lot better. Even some of his pain had subsided.

"Where are you?"

"Over here" Joey muttered and grabbed his arm pulling him over. "Well there you are" Yugi laughed and sighed fealing the pain coming back again. "What the heck was that anyway?" He asked. "I don't know but whatever it was scared the crap out of me" Joey chukcled and sighed. "Oh no! I CANT FEEL MY LEGS!" Yugi jumped up startled.

"What the freak Joey""

"I can't feel my legs"

"Not at all?" Yugi asked swolloaing hard.

"Not at all. What if something landed on my legs! OMG IM GONNA DIE!" Then there was a long silence followed by a loud girl like screech.

"Was that you or is there fangirls in here"

"Shut up! MY FREAKING LEGS ARE.........asleep"

"Wait...WHAT!" Yugi growled. "You made me worry about you for nothing! Seriously you need to really calm down" He sighed trying to relax himself. "Look maybe I just need to calm down. I mean someone should be looking for us in a few hours" Yugi muttered to himself.

"More like a few days"

"Shut up joey your not helping"

"Well what do you want me to do?!" Joey growled now sitting in front of Yugi. Yugi sighed in frustration. "Why don't you go and try to find a way to get out of here!" Yugi yelled back obviously not in a good mood.

"Well when I find a very small hole I'll call you to climb out and get some help"

"Now is deffinatly not the time for small jokes joey!"

"Whatever" Joey huffed. Yugi's eyes had adjusted momentairily and he looked around to try to find some light. He saw a long object on the ground and he picked it up. It was the flashlight he had used about an hour ago. Yugi sighed in relief and flipped it on. He shined it on Joey who was sitting on the ground, arms crossed and pouting. Yugi rolled his eyes and Joey looked up at him. His face lit up when he saw the flashlight. "FInally we have some light in here" He chuckled but then stopped once Yugi gave him the death glare. "Now's no time for joking Joey. We need to find a way out" Yugi looked around with the flashlight but he didn't see anything. "Hey where's Yami. I mean did he go somewhere?" Joey asked. "Yeah he went to Ryou's to make fun of Bakura all night" Yugi sighed. He really wished Yami was here. Then he wouldn't be in this mess.

"Hey yugi! Shine the flashlight over here"

"Why?"

"Becuase I think I found a small hole for you to crawl in" Joey laughed. Yugi turned around and glared at Joey. Joey felt as if he was burning a hole inside him. He knew that look. That was the look that made everone scared to make short or small jokes around Yugi. So he stopped laughing instantly. "Im sorry. I'm just really trying to cheer myself up. I'm just" Joey didn't want to admit how scared he was. "I'm scared too Joey. I'm really scared".


	6. Regret

**Regret**

_Yami's P.O.V_

I knew something was wrong. I could feel it in my heart. One minute I was joking around with Bakura and then there was a loud explosion. The lights flickered but that was the only thing that happened. I looked over at Bakura and he just shrugged. I couldn't think about anything but Yugi. I was real worried about him. I started to regret leaving him this afternoon. Bakura tired to make me forget about it but the more he talked the more I started to worry. I thought about the explosion and what could have happened over there. I tried to think possitive. Maybe Yugi was alright. I didn't want to sound way too over pertective. I sighed in frustration and got up from the couch. "Still worried about the midget?" Bakura mocked. "Yes! Why else would I be this stressed!" I sighed and started pacing. I've never been this stressed out. "Please just stop pacing before I trip you. You're making me dizzy" Bakura groaned and pulled me back down on the couch.

"Well I'm sorry I can't stand still"

"Will you stop worrying about him! He's fine!" Bakura growled.

"How do you know that!?"

"You don't even know what that explosion ment. It was probably far away! It didn't sound that close. So stop worrying and relax"

"It feels so weird" I muttered looking at Bakura wide-eyed. "What do you mean?" Bakura asked. I moved away leaning back on the arm of the cough. Bakura scoffed at my act.

"It feels weird that you're actually talking to me like that"

"Yeah, I don't know whats wrong with me" We both laughed and then Bakura moved away from me. Ryou came into the living room a few minutes later looking paler then usual. This was not good, I knew it wasn't. "What's wrong, Ryou?" He asked. "The explosion just gave me a little shock. I'm fine" He muttered as I got up from my seat and walked over to him. "Well come sit down" Bakura said and patted the seat beside him. Ryou hessitated but sat down beside Bakura. Bakura wrapped his arm around his shoulder and smiled wide. Ryou stiffended at his touch but then started to relax.

"So Yami, calm down yet?"

"Shut up! And no I haven't calmed down yet" I growled. I still had the feeling that Yugi and Joey were in danger. But I didn't know what to do. "Yami don't worry. If something was wrong we'd hear from them by now" Ryou said smiling reasuringly. "Thanks" I muttered. But still deep inside I couldn't help but have the feeling that I should be worried about what's to come.

_Joey's P.O.V_

I've gone crazy, I know I have. One minute I'm talking to Yugi and the next we start fighting. I don't know what's wrong with me. I've never fought with him like this. _He's been angry at me for about an hour now. I don't know what's going on but we need to get out of here, _I thought sighing deeply. I looked over at Yugi and smiled. These past few days he's been acting weird. Maybe that's just how this weeks been...weird. But I've been having different feelings toward him. And the weirdest thing is that I'm not ashamed of those feelings. "Yugi, I'm sorry" I muttered and walked over to him. He looked up at me with saddened eyes then they lowered to the floor. He didn't say anything at all. Then I heard him sigh. "I'm sorry too" He muttered looking up at me again and smiled. I bit my lip hard. Oh how I loved that smile. I sat down next to him and sighed.

"This is so difficult! I mean why the heck did this have to happen to us"

"Guess we deserved it.....somehow" Yugi sighed.

"You really believe we deserve this?"

"Not really"

"Then why did you say it then"

"I don't know what I'm saying. I'm in a broken down building for gods sake" Yugi chuckled and let out a small sigh. We both sat in silence for a while. I stared at him for the longest time thinking about how we were going to get out of here. _Someone will find us, _I kept telling myslef. But I didn't even believe that was true. We were going to die here and there's nothing we can do. My stomach growling inturupted my thoughts. I was soooooo hungry, "I'm hungry" I whined letting out a small sigh. "You're always hungry. Besides There's nothing to eat anyway" Yugi muttered. "But there has to be something in here" I whined again.

"Fine, I'll look. But I'm telling you there's not going to be anything"

"Oh yeah then whats that?" I asked pointing over to a large object covered in the remains of the ceiling. "I don't know let me go check" Yugi stood giving the flashlight to me. I kept the light on the object as Yugi walked over to it. I couldn't help but lower my eyes as he walked. I slapped myself lightly and made myself look back up as Yugi brushed the stuff off of the object.

"Joey! Its-its"

"What is it yugi!?" I asked. Yugi looked at me and smiled wide. "Its a refridgerator what luck" He said sarcasticly. I ran over and knelt beside him gazing at the beautiful sight. "Omg! Its it!" I screamed. "Yugi I am so happy I could kiss you right now" I muttered and we both blushed at that comment._ I really could though_, I thought but didn't say out loud. That thought made me move a little closer to Yugi. "I wonder if the foods still good" Yugi said and opened it. Some food was smashed but there was some good fruits and vegtables.

"They'll probably go bad in a little while but for right now we can eat some"

"Yes!" I yelled grabbing some food and eating savagly. Yugi shook his head muttering something quietly. I just ignored it and continued to eat. When I was finished I was so full I couldn't even move an inch. I smiled at Yugi and he smiled back. _There's that smile again, _I thought and sighed dreamly. "Uh Joey, are you okay?" Yugi asked waving a hand in my face. "Yeah I'm fine" I smiled and moved closer to him. He saw my movement and started blushing like crazy. I blushed only a little. Then Yugi yawned a little making me yawn too. "I guess we should get some sleep" Yugi said smirking a little. "Yeah I guess" I muttered. There was only two comfortable spots where we both ended up and I layed down on that cold ground. Yugi did the same about five feet away from me and he was asleep as soon as he hit the floor. I layed there for a couple minutes thinking about what would have happened if we wouldn't have gotten tired a few minutes ago. I fell asleep with a smile on my face, dreaming about those wonderful minutes.


	7. Feelings and Pleasure

**Feelings Revieled**

**Yugi awoke with his back in little pain. He looked over at Joey who was still sleeping soundly. Yugi sighed and remembered how close he was last night. Joey was so close to him. He could have said it right then and there. But how could he? He knew that if he said it his friend would either back away in fear or just laugh in his face. Besides it wouldn't be the first time the love of his life had done that to him. He sighed and sat there waiting for Joey to wake. **

**He didn't know how long it was until he had awoke. But he sat up slowly and smiled at him sleepily. "How long have you been up Yugi?" Joey asked. **

**"About thirty minutes"**

**"Gosh you wake up real early" Yugi chuckled and nodded. "Yeah" They both sat in silence until Yugi couldn't hold it in any longer. "Joey, I have to tell you something" He muttered his eyes lowering to the floor.**

**"Yeah?"**

**"There's something I've been wanting to tell you for a while but I don't know how to say it" Joey sat there and waited for him to finish but instead Yugi got up and sat next to him. Joey was confused at first and he wondered what he was doing but he was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt warm lips on his. His eyes widened in surprise. He knew he wanted this so he started to kiss back hungrily. It was now Yugi's turn to widen his eyes in shock. He wasn't expecting him to kiss back. He was expecting him to pull back and stare in disgust. It didn't take him long to recover and kiss back again. Yugi needed air but he didn't want to pull away. He was enjoying it more then he imagined he would. But he pulled back for air only to lean back into the kiss again. Joey this time, using more force then intended, slid his tounge in and was surprised to recive a moan from him. That gave him the confidence to push Yugi down on the cold, hard floor. Yugi didn't mind one bit, in fact he was waiting for it to happen. As soon as it did he gained confidence to lift Joey's shirt and toss it aside. Joey did the same to Yugi's and pulled away for more air. Now Yugi was blushing extremely and Joey was too. "I love you" Yugi blurted and smiled slyly. "I love you too" Without another word Yugi kissed him again this time with all the force he had. **

*************

**Yugi lay there on the floor, panting heavily. He had stayed like that for the last hour. It was just so much pleasure. He'd never felt that much pleasure in his entire life. He smirked a 'Yami look-a-like' smirk and sighed sleepily. The more he had tried to get some sleep, the faster the memories came. Those hours were heaven to him. **_**Yami is going to kill me, **_**He thought and chuckled lightly. He looked over at Joey and his smirk widened. He buried his face in his hair and sighed. Joey shivered feeling his breath on the back of his neck. Yugi then sat up and shivered slightly. He decided to get dressed and when he was finished he tossed Joey's clothes on top of him and chuckled. He decided to look around while he was still half asleep. He found a lot of things on the floor that wouldn't be usefull now. Then he spotted a fork on the floor adn he smirked. HE was gonna have fun if he was going to be here for a while. Yugi walked over to Joey, who was still half asleep, and leaned down next to him. "Wake up!" He yelled and Joey jumped up. "God! What did you want to do give me a heart attack!" He yelled. "Get dressed adn you'll see why I woke you up" Yugi muttered and Joey nodded. Joey didn't know what he had in mind but he was scared. Once he was dressed he sat next to him on the floor. "How about we play......Spin the Fork" Yugi smirked pulling the fork out from his back pocket. "What? I thought it was spin the bottle?" Joey asked looking at him suspicously. **

**"It is but we don't have a bottle so its spin the fork"  
"But there's only the two of us"**

**"I know..thats whats fun about the game" Yugi's smile widened. "You're turning more into Yami every single day you know that" Yugis eyes narrowed and his grip tightened on the fork. "Fine then forget it" He muttered and put the fork back in his back pocket. Joey smirked and moved closer. He reached over and pulled the fork out of Yugi's pocket. "Where did you find this anyway?" He asked looking around. "On the ground, where else" He muttered blushing lightly. "Why don't we play that game. You know I am a little bored" Joey smiled.**

**Yami's P.O.V**

**I don't know what happened. I was laying down on the couch amost asleep when I felt warm. I sat up suddenly and started breathing heavily. Sweat rolled down my face and I tried to steady my breathing. I looked around and sighed deeply. Something was very very wrong. My stomach churned and I felt like I was gonna burst. But it wasn't my body feeling this. Then when pleasure hit me I jumped to my feet. I walked into the bathroom and rinsed my face. I looked into the mirror and growled lightly. "I need to go over there" I said to myself. I was going to find out what was going on. **


	8. Finding Yugi

**The News Sucks**

_**Yami's P.O.V**_

"What is up with you!" Bakura yelled blocking my path to the door. "Ill tell you what's up with me, somethings wrong will Yugi and Im gonna find out" I yelled and pushed him out of the way. "Fine. If you think something's wrong I'm not going to stop you" He said and grabbed my arm. "But I am coming with you" He smirked adn we were about to go out the door when the news came on. They started talking about the explosion of a building close by Yugi's and that it harmed many houses close by it. I bit my lip and my eyes widened. I looked over at Bakura and smirked. "Now you believe me?" He nodded and followed me out the door. WE walked down the street quietly. "So what was it that made you think something was wrong?" Bakura finally asked. "First I felt weird, like something in the pit of my stomach. And I could feal what Yugi was feeling. Then I started to feel hot and felt pleasure. Thats when I knew something was wrong but I never knew what the new said happened" I said. Finally we came to Yugi's and it was in peices. I looked over and Bakura and he helped me look for Yugi. I dug threw the rubble but didn't find them. Bakura didn't either and I started to think they were dead. But then I heard his voice.

_**Yugi's P.O.V**_

Joey didn't even get to start when I jumped on him. This time I was going to pleasure him but before I could I heard yelling outside. "What's that?" I asked. "Who cares" Joey muttered kissing me again. Then I heard my name being called. I jumped up and listening. It was Yami! "Joey that's Yami" I said and he smiled. He sounded close and I yelled his name. "Down here!" I yelled. Then there was a hole across the room he was digging in. Then I heard BAkura's voice. He was the one digging the hole. "Hey guys" He smirked when the hole was finished. I smiled and climbed out. Yami hugged me tightly and I knew the yelling was about to come. But he never yelled at me. He was just happy to know I was alive. It was funny that he didn't say one thing to Joey though. we walked to Bakura's and the whole time Yami kept me by his side. When we got to Bakura's the yelling started. "Yugi moto! Don't even think for a second I don't know what happened between you two!" He yelled nad I bit my lip. "What do you mean?" I asked. "Don't play dumb with me! I could feel everything you were feeling. Well not everything but you know what I mean" He muttered. "Oh" I said adn sighed. "Look Yami, I know your mad but-"

"Mad who said I was mad. I'm happy for you but I'm just kinda shaky from the idea that you might have died" He sighed and looked down. "Well I'm fine" I smiled. He hugged me again adn I sighed. "Thanks by the way" I said. "For what?"

"Saving us duh" I chuckled. "Also for helping me with the problem" I said motioning my head toward Joey. "Of course. I can be helpful with that kind of help" I smiled and nodded. That night Joey went home and I sat on the couch with Yami and we tried to figure out what we were going to do with the house and I fell alseep in his lap. This experience has taught me a lot of things but most importantly if taught me that just becuase Yami's annoying, he cares for me and I care for him.

**The End**


	9. Epilogue

Yami wasn't mad about me and Joey he was real happy. But the way he acted to me didn't seem like he was all that happy. He was hiding something and the more I thought about it you could say he was....I don't know......jealous. Everytime Joey would come over he would have this look in his eyes I couldn't make out. But tonight Joey was coming over and all three of us were going to hang out and I am going to find out what's wrong. When Joey arrived Yami was cheerful on the inside but something else on the inside. We both basically ganged up on him that night. We kept asking him what his problem is and he never answered. "Omg! Yami, are you jealous?" Joey asked his eyes widening in playful shock. "No!" He said a little too quickly and even I could hear the lie in his tone. "Ha I knew you were jealous!" I yelled jumping up from the couch. "I told you I'm not jealous!"

"Yeah you are and you know it"

"Yugi I'm telling you I'm not" I shook my head and leaned over to Joey whispering a plan in his ear. He snickered lightly and nodded his head in aproval. "So what you're saying is if I did something to you right now you wouldn't do anything" He nodded and I smirked. "OKay!" I said nad walked over toward him. I tackled him to the ground and claimed his lips in a pationate kiss. His eyes widened adn he tired to push me up. BUt for some weird reason I didn't budge. Then after a while he gave up and kissed back. "I knew it! You want me don't you!" I yelled pulling away and climbing off him. "No of course not......oh who am I kidding of course I do! What do you think that kiss was a week ago!" He yelled and I stopped laughing. He got up and smirked at Joey. "You know Joey, why don't you help me explain how bad I want him" Joey grinned and nodded licking his lips. I backed up adn gulped. I should have never said anything, I thought as Yami pinned me up against the wall.

To Be Continued!!!!


End file.
